


I see forever

by Riverni14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni being endgame, Dagwood loves toni, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverni14/pseuds/Riverni14
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are baby sitting the twins who are 5 now





	I see forever

Cheryl never thought that something like this will ever be possible but after years and years she finally saw eye to eye with the mother of her brother's children. So much so that every friday Polly lets her and Toni take care of them.

"No I wanna eat with Toni"-Dagwood crossed his arms as he sat at the table and refused to eat. The little boy absolutely adored the former serpent

"Dag I already told you that Toni will be comming home a little bit later. Please eat"-Cheryl bagged the little boy

"No. I wanna eat with Toni"-the little boy said again and just as Cheryl was about to open her mouth the front door opened and Toni walked in the kitchen

"Did I hear my name ?"-Toni smirked as she walked in

"Toni"-Dag basically jumped off of his chair and ran towards Toni. The girl easily caught him in her arms

"Hey little buddy. How are you ?"

"I'm good"

"I think you would be better if you ate,now that Toni is here. She didn't want to eat without you"-the redhead said looking up at her long time girlfriend

"You have to eat little man so I can be strong and badass when you grow up"-Toni said as she sat down at the table and placed dagwood in her lap.Finally the 5 year old started to eat his cereal

"How do you do this ?"-Cheryl asked

"I don't know ? I guess he loves me"-Toni smirked as she run her fingers through the boy's red hair

"Yeah. I'm gonna go check on Jun, while you guys eat"-the redhead said as she made her way in the living room where Juniper was watching a cartoon.

"Hey princess, can I join ?"-cheryl asked sitting down next to her. If Dagwood adored Toni,then it's safe to say that Juniper adored Cheryl.

"Yeah aunt Cheryl"-the little girl smiled at her

"Do unicorns really exist aunt Cheryl ?"

"I haven't seen any yet honey. But if I do I'll tell you"-the redhead answered. They sat like this for a few minutes until Toni and Dag came in the living room

"Aunt Cheryl I ate it all up,Toni said I have to if I wanna be strong when I grow up"-The little boy said with so much enthuziasm that it made Cheryl smile.

"I'm proud of you Daggy"-Cheryl said.Soon all 4 of them were on the couch watching Toy story. Both Dag and Jun were on Cheryl's lap and the redhead was explaining something to them while pointing at the Tv. Toni's heart suddenly exploded with love as she watched them

"I want this with you.. I want forever with you"- she whispered to herself but Cheryl turned and looked at her meaning that she heard it. They locked eyes for a few minutes until Dagwood jumped off of Cheryl's lap and yelled "Look,look it's buzz"-this caused Cheryl and Toni to look at him and smile

A few hours later the twins were asleep in their room and Cheryl and Toni were laying in bed.

"What you said earlier,about wanting forever with me..."-Cheryl broke the silence but she didn't get the chance to finish because Toni interrupted

"Yeah I meant it"-She already knew that that was what the redhead wanted to ask. She knew her better than anyone

"But what if I'm not gonna be a good mom because I've never felt the love of a mother ?"-and just like that the tears were already falling from her eyes. Toni sat up and looked at her girlfriend before whiping her tears with her finger

"Hey, we're not even gonna think about this my love.-Toni told her softly "I see how you are with the twins ok ? Trust me when I say I don't want this with anyone else but you."-there was a moment of silence before Toni broke it again.

"I'm coo coo bananas for you, obvi"-she did her best impresion of her girlfriend's adorable line she said years ago when she asked her to move in with her. She hoped this will make Cheryl smile and it did.Cheryl quickly leaned forward and hid her face in Toni's neck. Pulling her down on top.

"Stop. You said you'll never use that line against me"-Cheryl said with a muffed voice. Toni laughed as she held her girl close.

'I'm sorry baby but it's the cutest thing ever"

Cheryl pulled back and looked at her girlfriend who was now on top of her. 

"It was too early to say I love you"-the redhead said with a pout 

Toni leaned down and kissed her pout away. "You're so cute. How are you this cute ?" She whisperd as she pulled away

"I'm not cute,I'm mad"-Chery faked

"And I'm in love"-Toni smiled at her. "I'm coo coo bananas for you,obvi"-the former serpent said it again with a smirk

"Oh my god stop it"-the redhead said

"Okay okay I'm kidding baby. I love you"

"And I love you"


End file.
